Estúpido Halloween
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Halloween siempre ha sido una época que a él no le ha agradado mucho, sobre todo por los dulces, pero esta vez habrá un motivo más...


¿Dulce o truco? Jejeje, así que finalmente me he vuelto a aparecer por aquí. Esta vez les he traído un pequeño regalito aprovechando la ocasión de que es la noche de Halloween, así que, como el título ya lo dice y como yo se los recalco ahora, es un pequeño One-shot de Halloween. Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho amor para todos ustedes, ahora pasen, lean y disfruten.

* * *

 **.**

 **Estúpido Halloween**

 **.**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el cielo ahuyentando con sus rayos la obscuridad de la noche. Ya por las calles se comenzaban a ver las primeras personas transitando y entre ellas, una negra cabellera se distinguía avanzando calmadamente para adentrarse en la verdulería.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun.

Saludó con una sonrisa la joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraba tras el mostrador. El chico por su parte sólo se limitó a responder con un monosílabo.

— ¿Vienes por lo de siempre?

La chica seguía sonriente, ya estaba acostumbrada a las ''profundas conversaciones'' del Uchiha, después de todo se aparecía seguido en su tienda desde hacía varios años. Como siempre, tomó una bolsa y se la extendió, ésta en su interior contenía algunos tomates frescos y con un brillante color rojizo. El joven dejó algo de dinero sobre el mesón y sin más se volteó dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Por cierto! — mencionó logrando que el pelinegro se detuviera. — Feliz Halloween.

El Uchiha siguió su camino sin decir nada y salió del lugar, consiguió avanzar unos cuantos metros y luego se quedó estático. No podía ser, cómo lo había olvidado; mañana sería 31 de Octubre, eso significaba, en pocas palabras, la noche que más le fastidiaba. Esto no era solo por el hecho de que había muchos dulces los cuales, por cierto, a él jamás le habían gustado, sino también por el hecho de que sus amigos de seguro querrían arrastrarlo con ellos a pedir golosinas en cuanto lo vieran.

Rápidamente miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no estuviesen cerca y tras no verlos echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Si tenía suerte probablemente no se los toparía, pero prefirió asegurarse y correr, de ese modo sus posibilidades de encontrarlos disminuían.

Tras algunos minutos de carrera finalmente se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. La abrió lo más pronto que pudo y apenas estuvo dentro la cerró echando llave, tal parecía ser que ese era su día de suerte; ningún rastro de sus compañeros. Con una sonrisa de victoria se volvió hacia la habitación, se quitó los zapatos y entró, pero cuando llegó al salón sus ojos se fueron directamente al sofá mientras que una gota le resbalaba por la nuca.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa!— gritaron al unísono mientras corrían a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué hacen en MI casa?— la cara del Uchiha denotaba una clara expresión de fastidio y enojo.

—Pues, Naruto y yo queremos que nos acompañes mañana a buscar dulces, y pues…

—Si no veníamos hasta aquí era obvio que no aceptarías. — terminó el rubio por ella.

— ¿Y creen que por entrar a mi casa aceptaré?— ambos se miraron entre sí por unos instantes para luego volver su vista al moreno.

— ¡Sí!

El pelinegro avanzó hasta la cocina dejándolos atrás.

—Pues ni crean que lograran convencerme. Nada de lo que digan o hagan logrará hacerme cambiar de parecer. Ambos saben que no iré.

Los dos se miraron con complicidad al mismo tiempo que en sus rostros se formaba una sonrisa siniestra.

—Oh, sí lo harás Teme, sí lo harás…

* * *

Finalmente era la tan ansiada noche y los tres jóvenes se encontraban parados en el salón del Uchiha luego, claro, de haber esperado unos 30 minutos aproximadamente a que este se cambiara. Ahí estaban, mirándose cara a cara. Naruto traía puesto un traje de zorro, pero no de ''El Zorro'', sino que de un zorro de verdad de color anaranjado; Sakura traía un traje de enfermera que le llegaba sobre las rodillas dejando ver así sus contorneadas piernas, cosa que, por cierto, atrajo ligeramente la vista de uno de sus compañeros. Por último, Sasuke vestía un traje negro de vampiro y una capa del mismo color solo que en el interior era roja, como detalle final: unos colmillos falsos, todo idea del rubio.

—Ya vámonos.

Solo bastó con decir eso para que Naruto saliera corriendo junto con la peli-rosa, ambos eran seguidos por el moreno que avanzaba calmadamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Date prisa Sasuke-kun o te vas a quedar atrás.

 _Soy una vergüenza para mi clan. Aún no entiendo por qué acepté. Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto…_

* * *

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar al centro de la aldea desde donde el rubio había sugerido partir. El camino había sido corto entre las conversaciones y risas… bueno, aunque algo molesto para cierto muchacho.

—Que emoción, de seguro conseguiremos muchos dulces. — el rubio no pudo evitar que la emoción reflejara su brillo en sus orbes azules.

—Por supuesto. — ella secundó, ya sólo faltaba uno.

—Tal vez lograron que me pusiera este estúpido traje y que los acompañara, pero yo no iré a pedir dulces. — esa no era la exacta respuesta que esperaban.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso traerte hasta aquí fue en vano?

—No me gustan los dulces. Además ya deberías madurar, estas algo grande para tonterías como estas.

—Entonces ¿tú que sugieres? ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí parados?

—Vamos a asustar algunos mocosos. Así tendrás tus dulces sin tener que mendigar y será más divertido.

El ojizarco se quedó pensativo. A decir verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea de asustar niños para robar sus dulces, preferiría conseguirlos por su propia cuenta.

—Vamos Naruto, Sasuke-kun tiene razón. Ir a pedir dulces es muy infantil, su idea es mucho mejor.

Apoyó la peli-rosa agarrando el brazo del Uchiha quien solo intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

¡Traición! Con que solo hablara el tonto de Sasuke y ella se cambiaba de bando. Pero… pensándolo bien, si irían a asustar eso quería decir que…

—De acuerdo Sakura. Iré sólo porque tú me lo pides, no porque el Teme lo dijo.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos ante su comentario, siempre tan Naruto. Por su parte él prefirió comenzar a investigar el terreno, pronto aparecería la primera víctima y…

 _Perfecto._

—Bien, a ver si puedes con esto. Encárgate del mocoso que viene ahí— señaló en dirección al niño.

Desde el sendero se podía ver acercarse a un inocente niño de cabellos castaños con una bolsa en las manos. Un momento, ese niño se le hacía conocido. Acaso ese no era… ¿Konohamaru? Sí, lo era, por desgracia. Pero él no podía hacerle eso, tal vez fuera fastidioso, pero era su amigo.

—Olvídalo, no lo haré. — el rubio se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro.

—Sabía que no lo harías. Miedosito.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso ese ere un tipo de reto? Pues no lo dejaría ganar.

—Está bien. Te mostraré que no soy ningún miedoso y que soy más valiente que tú. Cuando acabe la noche tendrás que aceptar aquello. Es más, te reto a que no puedes hacer mejores sustos que yo.

—Acepto, pero te advierto que vas a perder.

—Eso ya lo veremos

El Uzumaki se dirigió con sigilo hasta el árbol más cercano al niño y se subió en él. Solo esperó unos segundos hasta que el pequeño estuviera bastante cerca, ya cuando lo estuvo el rubio se colgó de cabeza mientras que con los pies se sujetaba a una rama y comenzaba a gritar. Apenas el niño lo vio cayó de espalda desparramando los dulces por el suelo, como pudo se puso de pie y se fue corriendo, tan rápido que en menos de tres segundos desapareció de la vista de los tres.

—Pan comido. — el rubio dio un salto cayendo al lado de la bolsa con golosinas. — ¿Ves? te dije que podía con esto.

— ¿A eso le llamas asustar? Patético. — dijo al pasar por su lado.

—Veamos entonces si tú puedes hacerlo mejor— le retó.

— ¡Naruto! no molestes a Sasuke-kun…

—Mira y aprende— la interrumpió el Uchiha.

El moreno se acercó con celeridad a donde se encontraba un grupo de cinco niños, estos caminaban delante dándole la espalda; no se habían percatado de su presencia. El Uchiha se había cubierto la mitad del rostro con la capa y había activado el Sharingan.

 _Hora de enseñarle cómo se hace…_

— ¿Les han dicho que la sangre de las personas jóvenes es mucho mas deliciosa que cualquier otra?— todos se voltearon bruscamente al escucharlo. —Y puedo ver que la suya es bastante joven.

Tras decir esto se descubrió el rostro dejando ver sus colmillos que brillaron con la luz de la luna mientras que el Sharingan le daba un toque rojizo que asustaría a cualquiera. Los cinco salieron corriendo y gritando dejando en el suelo las bolsas que traían. Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en los labios del Uchiha mientras veía cómo se alejaban asustados, cuando ya no los puedo ver, recogió las bolsas y volvió donde sus compañeros.

—Así es como se hace. — dijo presumiendo las bolsas que tenía en las manos.

—Bien hecho Sasuke-kun. Eres el mejor, siempre tan genial— la chica volvió a sujetarse de su brazo.

—Sakura, ya suéltame— el chico forcejeó un poco hasta que se liberó.

—Si quieres Sakura, puedes abrazarme a mí. — ofreció el rubio poniéndose a su lado.

—Ni que estuviera loca. — mencionó mientras se alejaba para colocarse del otro lado de Sasuke.

—Ya dejen de parlotear y vamos a buscar más niños. — el pelinegro comenzó a avanzar dejándolos atrás.

—Por supuesto Sasuke-kun.

—Ya verás, te mostraré que puedo hacer mejores sustos, de veras.

Lamentablemente los otros dos estaban demasiado lejos ya como para escucharle.

—El Teme se cree mucho ¿no? pues yo le mostraré que soy mejor y así Sakura me abrazará a mí y no a él.

* * *

—Por cierto Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei nos informó que mañana saldremos de misión.

 _¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?_

—Ya lo sé.

 _Pero que cortante._

—Cla-claro, solo quería recordártelo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Tal parecía que al Uchiha había que sacarle conversación con kunai.

— ¿Y Naruto?— preguntó deteniéndose.

—No lo sé, venía detrás de nosotros. — ambos voltearon para buscarlo con la mirada.

 _Por qué presiento que el Dobe se metió en algún problema._

— Vamos a buscarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ambos se devolvieron por donde habían llegado, sólo para encontrar al rubio. Pero en el lugar dónde habían estado aún quedaban algunos dulces de los que había dejado caer Konohamaru, pero ningún rastro de su compañero. Eso extrañó a Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde crees que este?

—No estoy seguro. Tú ve por allá, yo lo buscare por aquí.

La peli-rosa asintió y se dirigió a donde el moreno le indicó. Sasuke comenzó a buscar entre los árboles mientras que Sakura se encargaba de algunos arbustos. De pronto, un objeto llamó su atención.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, ven rápido! mira esto.

La kunoichi sostenía en sus manos un trozo de tela anaranjado que había encontrado atorado entre las hojas de uno de los arbustos.

—Es del traje de Naruto, ¿crees que le sucedió algo?— la oji-jade le miró con preocupación.

—De seguro se metió en líos. Ven, probablemente se ha ido por aquí.

Sakura levantó la vista. Aquel lugar no parecía ser muy agradable. Había una especie de túnel formado por árboles torcidos y el suelo estaba lleno de arbustos y matorrales, todo rematado por las hojas que no dejaban filtrar la luz de la luna y que habían hecho de aquel lugar un verdadero callejón oscuro.

— ¿En serio quieres entrar ahí?— preguntó la chica un tanto asustada.

—Si no quieres puedes esperar aquí. — la peli-rosa echó un vistazo hacia atrás notando que si no lo acompañaba se quedaría sola.

—Creo que iré contigo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar esquivando rama tras rama hasta que llegaron a un lugar un poco más despejado y con algo de luz, pero no por eso menos tenebroso. De pronto, entre las ramas, pudieron notar como algo se movía.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿viste eso?— preguntó la oji-jade agarrándose a su brazo, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores él no la alejó.

—Sí, también lo vi. — el pelinegro se puso en posición de combate.

Un cuerpo parecía correr por entre las hojas aprovechando la oscuridad para ocultarse. De pronto, el Uchiha notó algo en particular. Ahora esto cobraba sentido.

 _Si esto debería asustarnos, pues no está funcionando._

Sakura se aferró con más fuerza a él haciéndolo voltear para verla.

 _Bueno, tal vez si funcionó un poco._

Repentinamente vieron como aquel cuerpo abandonaba por fin su escondite saliendo a la luz, dejando ver su monstruoso rostro cubierto con sangre. Con solo verlo salir Sakura cayó desmayada, pero para su suerte el Uchiha la sujetó antes de que tocara el suelo. En ese momento monstruo se quitó la máscara.

—Jajajaj apuesto a que te asustaste, Teme— Naruto se reía a carcajadas apretándose el estómago.

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de estar asustado?— el rubio paró de reír en seco. —Ya sabía que eras tú, pude ver la cola de tu disfraz por entre las ramas. Lo único que hiciste fue asustar a Sakura y hacer que se desmayara.

— ¡Sakura-chan!— el rubio corrió en dirección a ella quien, por cierto, aún seguía en los brazos del Uchiha. —Sakura-chan— la zarandeó un poco pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—Es inútil, eres un completo idiota. Ella no despertará hasta dentro de un rato.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?— preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

—Yo la cargaré.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no puedo cargarla yo?

— ¡Porque no quiero que la toques!— los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharlo —Me refiero a que… tu eres muy idiota y podrías dejarla caer.

Un leve sonrojo adornó las mejillas del moreno, en ese momento agradecía estar de espaldas para que el rubio no lo viera.

* * *

Ambos venían caminando de regreso. Sasuke traía en su espalda a la peli-rosa mientras que Naruto caminaba a su lado con los brazos tras la nuca. Ambos en completo silencio, el rubio por haberse enfadado y Sasuke por… por cosas de emos.

Aún no acababan de salir del extraño túnel cuando tras de ellos escucharon un extraño ruido, un crujir de ramas y hojas.

—Naruto, ya basta de tonterías.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada esta vez.

Los dos se miraron entre sí para luego voltear. En cosa de segundos un kunai fue arrojado delante de los pies de Sasuke.

— ¡Cúbrete!— el pelinegro dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar un segundo ataque despertando así a la joven.

— ¿Qué- qué sucede?— aún no reaccionaba por completo, por lo cual no se había percatado de que se encontraba sobre la espalda del moreno.

—Nos están atacando.

 _Un momento, acaso Sasuke-kun me… ¡¿me está cargando?!_

—No me digan, ¿tienen miedo?— una voz resonó por el lugar.

— ¿Quién eres y qué estás buscando?— preguntó el rubio.

—Responder una pregunta con otra es de muy mala educación.

—Pues, no tenemos miedo.

— ¿Seguros?

—Ya respondimos tu pregunta, ahora contesta la nuestra. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?— el pelinegro buscaba alerta con la mirada al dueño de la voz.

—Yo solo estoy aquí por un motivo y es… ¡RECORDARLES QUE MAÑANA TIENEN MISIÓN!

Tras esta última frase una manada de perros salió saltando sobre ellos. Cuatro de ellos hicieron a Naruto rodar por el piso un par de metros, mientras tanto otros dos se abalanzaron sobre el Uchiha. Con facilidad pudo esquivar al primero y con la mano detuvo al segundo, pero no se percató de un tercero que se abalanzó por su espalda. El perro saltó sobre la chica haciéndola perder el equilibrio y como el moreno estaba concentrado en el segundo no alcanzó a sujetarla bien, ella intentó aferrarse de su traje pero ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo. Sakura había dado contra el polvo quedando de espalda mientras que el Uchiha había terminado sobre ella. Solo unos centímetros separaban los rostros de ambos. El rostro de la chica se encendió al instante por su cercanía, el moreno también estaba sonrojado, pero sus cabellos lo disimulaban. Poco a poco se comenzó a acercar a ella hasta que…

— ¡Yo!— una voz al lado suyo lo sobresaltó haciendo que se separara con prisa. Con una mano se cubrió la boca mientras intentaba borrar el sonrojo que se había intensificado.

— ¡¿Acaso quiere matarnos de un infarto?!— el rubio gritaba desde el suelo, los tres perros se encontraban sobre el lamiéndole la cara.

—No, solo asustarlos. Escuché que querían ver quién hacía mejores sustos y parece que yo gané.

— ¡Pero usted ni siquiera estaba jugando, sensei!

—De todos modos se divirtieron, ¿no es así Sasuke?— preguntó con una sonrisa pícara al lado del moreno.

 _Y luego me preguntan por qué odio Halloween…_

 _._

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? La verdad es que yo le tengo un especial cariño, ojalá que a ustedes les haya agradado. Como siempre espero con ansias sus comentarios y para el chico de la capa negra... por favor, tenganme paciencia, es periodo de examenes finales :/

Mucho amor para todos, un beso gigante y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Happy Halloween!


End file.
